Sign Here
by scribeninja
Summary: Sookie does some online shopping and starts a fling with her UPS delivery man, Eric. Has plot, I swear. AH/OOC
1. Special Delivery

**A/N:**

Yup, this is a new story! But, not to worry! It's already complete, and I'm going to be updating it every day for 6 days... cause that's how many chapters it is, lol. The awesome ladies were talking on twitter one day, and somehow we got on the subject of PWP stories, and then promiscuous pilots and fuckhot delivery men were born. This was supposed to be pure PWP, but, since I'm me, a plot snuck it's ass in there.

So, thank you to the awesome women of twitter, who've been teased relentlessly with this story, and giggled madly at it.

Props to Sunkisz who just beta'd the entire thing tonight after I sprung the job on her, making it possible for me to update daily. She's the Piglet to my Pooh, and I heart her so much :)

Lastly, thank you to this fandom! The Support Stacie auction is now over, and the SVM community alone raised over three thousand dollars for Stacie. You all rock so freaking much!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Special Delivery**

Online shopping.

What woman with a debit or credit card doesn't have this obsession? When the package comes in it's like getting a Christmas present. It's even better when it's a long shipping time. You forget you ever ordered anything and you'll be having a bad day, and then it's like the karma gods are smiling down on you. You get a lovely present that fits you perfectly because… well… you picked it out yourself.

The best part of online shopping is _always_ the delivery, but only if your delivery man is as good looking as mine. I was already a whore of an online shopper when I got my first delivery from _him_.

----

It was the middle of one of the hottest parts of the Louisiana summer. So hot and humid, I was sure it was getting to me and I was seeing things when I opened the door to find a Greek god towering over me. The normal guy was a squat, old man.

"Hi," I said quietly, blushing when he smirked down at me. I was wearing a very, very short pair of cutoff jean shorts and a bikini top under a thin tank top that I'd only thrown on when I heard the delivery truck pull up the drive.

The first thing I noticed about the man, other than his insane height, was the fact that he had beautiful blue eyes. The next thing I noticed was his hair, which I knew was long because it was pulled back into a knot at the base of his neck. Then I noticed his attire. God bless the UPS company and their insane dress code. Because of the heat, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a sweat-moistened chest with just the right amount hair. I actually licked my lips as my eyes followed a fresh droplet of sweat as it rolled from his neck down into his shirt. I completely forgot my manners, and my eyes kept traveling downward. His shirt was clinging to his muscular torso, and tucked into a pair of just-tight-enough shorts, which revealed that he was most likely _very_ proportional.

"Hello," he said, and my eyes snapped back up to his. My blush deepened at the look in his eyes. He'd clearly noticed me checking him out.

"You look hot," I blurted nervously, and immediately cringed. The delivery man chuckled, and the rumble of the noise came from deep in his throat. "I meant the weather is making you hot," I said, and cringed again.

"Of course," he smiled, and then held a package out for me to take.

"Thank you," I said, and as I took it from him I used the opportunity to check out his hands. They were also proportional.

He pulled out his electronic tablet and punched a few things into it before turning it to me and handing me the stylus.

"I need your signature," he instructed.

I signed my name into the machine; a bit confused as to why I was signing for something I bought from Amazon.

"Sookie Stackhouse, huh? That's an interesting name," he smiled.

Ahh, that was why. Clever way to find out a girl's name, though he could have just looked at the label on the box. Or perhaps he assumed more than one person lived in the house and wanted to make sure I was Sookie.

"It is," I agreed. "And you are?"

"Eric. Eric Northman, your UPS delivery man," he said, waiting to shake my hand until I offered it like a true gentleman.

"Good to know," I replied.

"I hope I have to come here more often," he said.

"I hope so too."

"You have a nice day, Sookie," he said, and then left.

As soon as the truck was out of sight, I tossed my package on the kitchen table and ran for the computer so I could buy something else. I justified my purchases as things I'd been meaning to get for a while, and when the checkout came, I selected faster shipping.

Three days later it was still scorching outside, and I was better prepared for the visit by having some ice cold lemonade ready. I was also wearing a thin dress, and no panties… Can't really blame me though. It had been almost two years without sex. That's a long time to go without.

The sound of the delivery truck coming up the drive actually got me _excited_. That wasn't healthy, was it? The knock on the door got me even more excited. I opened it to the same Greek god as before, and he looked just as hot and real as he was before.

"Well fancy seeing you again so soon," he said with a smirk, handing over my package.

I tossed it onto the counter next to the door. "You look like you could use something to drink."

"I could go for something to quench my thirst," he agreed.

"Do you have time for a quickie? I mean, a quick drink."

"I always have time for a quick drink," he said.

"Good thing I have some fresh lemonade then. Please, come in," I said, and gestured for him to come into the house.

He followed me to the kitchen were I made a show of bending over really far to reach the pitcher of lemonade that I'd put in the back of the fridge. From the look on his face when I came back up to fill the glasses, I'd guess he discovered what wasn't under my dress.

He downed the glass I handed him in a few strong gulps, his eyes never leaving mine. As soon as he finished he set the glass down, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes raked up and down my body, and in a matter of seconds he was pressing me into the counter as he kissed me.

His lips moved skillfully against my own, and when his tongue slipped into my mouth, I could taste the sweet tartness of the lemonade he'd just drank. I felt his hands on my waist, and then I was being lifted onto the counter. My legs opened so he could get close to me, and as soon as he was, I wrapped them around his waist. I breathed him in, loving that he didn't have body odor issues despite all the sweat from the heat.

He broke away from me suddenly, and spoke quickly.

"You have to tell me that you want this. I won't do anything you don't want," he said seriously.

"I want everything, I promise," I replied, and his lips pressed against mine again.

Eric showed me that his large hands were good for more than just carrying big packages. They were everywhere, and left a burning trail over every bit of skin they touched. I moaned into his mouth when he ran his thumbs across my nipples, and reached my hands down to squeeze healthy handfuls of his tight ass. He groaned and pressed himself against me.

After massaging his ass for a minute, I brought my hands up and threaded them into his hair, pulling it out of its knot in the process. He trailed his kisses down to my neck, and then on to my cleavage. He used both hands to pull my dress down just enough to reach my nipples with his mouth. I moaned as he paid equal attention to both of them, swirling his tongue around them before gently sucking and nibbling.

All of a sudden, I felt cold air hit my wet nipples and Eric was on his knees. His head went under the skirt of my dress, I felt his thumbs spread me open, and then he was devouring me.

My head hit the cabinet behind me as my back arched and I screamed with such pleasure, that I hardly noticed the pain. He kept making growling noises as he enthusiastically showed me his skills. Ten seconds after he brought his hand into the mix, I came harder than I ever have before, screaming his name, thankful that I didn't have any close neighbors.

My breathing and my heartbeat were out of control as I came down from the high of my fuckawesome orgasm, so I wasn't paying much attention to what Eric was doing. When I finally came back down to earth, Eric was fixing my dress so that my breasts were covered again, and then he began to put his hair back in its knot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"I have other deliveries to make," he said with a smirk, and then licked his lips.

"But you… you can't just… what about you?"

He walked up to me and placed his hands on my hips as he gently pressed his lips to mine. The tenderness in the kiss after the passion and heat he'd just exhibited surprised me. I could also smell myself on him, and it turned me on even more.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, and then abruptly broke away and walked out the door.

Well, fuck.


	2. What Can Brown Do For You?

**A/N:**

You guys are amazing! The response to this has been so fantastic, and I hope this lives up to your expectations :)

Thank you to my Piglet, Sunkisz, for betaing! Love you, Piglet!

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Can Brown Do For You?**

I sat on the kitchen counter for a good ten minutes after I heard the delivery truck pull away from the house. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did the one thing I knew would guarantee I could see him again.

Online shopping.

I picked the next day delivery, and that guaranteed that I would probably be getting the package later in the day. This meant I would be the last, or near the bottom of Eric's route, which I was counting on.

I spent the day getting some work done – I developed websites – and when it hit midday I got ready for my delivery. I wore a dress again, but this time I made sure to put on some panties. I threw my hair up into a ponytail, grabbed my laptop and a glass of lemonade, and went to sit outside on the porch.

About an hour later I saw the truck come up the drive. My heart actually skipped a beat when Eric climbed out and fixed me with his stare. As he walked slowly up the steps, I shut down my computer and set it to the side. I couldn't help but notice the growing bulge in his shorts by the time he was standing in front of me.

"Miss Stackhouse," he said, handing over the package.

"Eric," I replied as I took it from him. "Thirsty?"

He nodded.

"Do you have any other deliveries to make today?"

He shook his head.

"Please sit down then," I smiled, gesturing to the spot on the swing next to me.

I got up and went inside to pour him some lemonade, and just after I put the pitcher back in the fridge I heard the screen door close. I turned around and found him standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the frame. He had a look in his eye, like he wanted to devour me.

I slowly walked up to him and handed him the glass, our fingers touching slightly when he took it from me. Again, he drank the whole thing in a few gulps, his eyes on mine the whole time. I took the glass from him when he finished and put it in the sink. Just as I was about to turn around, I felt him behind me.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked in my ear as he pressed himself into me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, and then he turned me around.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're having fun," I said, and then I kissed him.

His lips were just as I remembered them. Soft, yet firm. There was heat and passion in his kiss, yet he was gentle about it at the same time. I'd never been kissed like that.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked when he pulled away, his forehead against mine, and his eyes closed tight.

"Yes," I said.

He smiled, and kissed me again, and this time he was less gentle about it. I pressed myself against him and ground my hips. He groaned into my mouth and pulled away.

"I don't have any condoms," he said.

"Shit," I said a bit too loudly. "I don't either. Fuck, I haven't had sex in two years so even if I did they're probably no good. Dammit…"

"You haven't had sex in two years?"

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, and felt my cheeks burn red. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I was trying to be more spontaneous and sexy. Eric knowing that I hadn't gotten any in two years did not help that image.

He nodded and smirked, but didn't say anything else on the subject. Then his fingers started playing with the skirt of my dress.

"I suppose I could always do a repeat of yesterday," he said huskily and began to back me into the counter.

"Oh no you don't," I said. I put my palm flat on his chest and pushed him away. "Follow me."

I led him into the living room where my desktop computer was, and brought up a website. God bless whoever decided that people should be able to buy condoms over the Internet.

"So, tell me… what size do I need to get?"

He was standing behind me, and I heard him clear his throat.

"Don't be embarrassed. My ex wasn't that big, so it's not like you have anything to live up to," I said, and he snorted before pointing to the box of magnums.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Quite. And since your ex wasn't very big, I'm a bit worried about you being able to take it," he smirked.

"As long as you're careful, I think I'll be fine," I smiled.

A few clicks, and the condoms were ordered, paid for, and set for one day shipping. I stood up and pushed Eric onto the couch, and then I straddled his lap and kissed him again. I could have kissed him all night.

"Sookie," he said with a strained tone, pushing me away gently. "I'm sorry, but if we can't do anything, then maybe I should leave."

"Who said we can't do anything?" I asked.

His left eyebrow rose in the most delicious way, and I wanted to lick it.

"You pleased me yesterday, so now I get to please you. I'm not saying you're getting a blow job, because for one, I've never done that before and don't want to screw it up, and two, I don't know if you're clean. Safety first."

"You seem an awful lot like a minx for someone who claims to be so innocent."

"Maybe I'm tired of being innocent."

"I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am clean. I just got tested a few months ago."

"But have you been with anyone since?"

"Just you, Sookie."

"Well, you're still not getting a blowjob. Especially if you're packing Magnum. I'll choke."

He laughed. "No you wouldn't, but I won't ask you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"You know what I am comfortable with?" I asked while unbuttoning his shorts and lowering the zipper.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hand jobs," I smirked.

I raised myself off of him and pulled his shorts and boxers down, and then I sat back in his lap. I kept my eyes on him the entire time, and I admit it was because I was a little afraid to look at what he had going on down there. I was always of the opinion that naked men weren't pretty. It confused me when my friends would talk about how hot their man was nude, and how beautiful their penises were. Sure, men could be hot, but the actual junk? Nope. You would never convince me that the fleshy, pole-like protrusion and its little wrinkly ball friends, sitting in a wirey nest of pubic hair was "pretty."

That, of course, was until I finally looked into Eric's lap. I'd only seen one other penis up close, and it was just… compared to Eric's? Wow… It was so long and thick and just…

"What's with the look?" he asked curiously.

"You'll think I'm stupid," I blushed.

"No I won't."

"It's just… I always thought penises in general were pretty ugly. You know, veiny, fleshy, just kinda all around gross looking."

"Mine too?"

"Well, no. You don't have the bush of dark hair that my ex had, and he had so much and such a small penis that it looked like a baby bird waiting for its mother to bring it a worm."

Eric busted up laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I don't mean to make fun of him or anything, because to a man, having a small dick is like a disability. But the way you describe it?" He started laughing again, and this time I smacked his shoulder.

"That's enough," I laughed. "Why don't we talk about yours again?"

"I'm okay with that," he agreed, placing his hands on my hips.

"It's very nice," I said, suddenly feeling awkward about the subject.

"Nice? That's all?"

"I feel weird talking about it now, I'd rather show you how much I like it," I told him, hoping my seductress air was coming back to me.

"By all means, don't let me stop you," he smirked. _Always with that smirk…_

I reached over into the end table and extracted the small bottle of lotion I kept there. I put a little into the palm of my hand, and then warmed it up with the other before looking Eric in the eyes and grasping his erection. His eyes closed and he groaned as I began to stroke him slowly. He was so big, I was almost worried about when we actually did it, but something in me trusted him. I knew he wouldn't just pound away like the ex had. Hell, he'd already proven he was okay with going down on me, something that hadn't happened until he'd done it.

My free hand went to the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice strained as his pleasure grew.

"I don't think you want come stains on your shirt when you go back to wherever you go when you leave here," I explained. "Plus, this gives me access to your nipples."

To demonstrate, I bent my head and took one into my mouth while my hand kept stroking between us. He moaned and put his hand on my head when I used my teeth lightly, so I took that as an okay to bite, which I did. He let out a sharp noise, so I tightened my grip on him and added a twist to my strokes while I repeated my actions on his other nipple.

I moved my mouth up to his neck, nibbling and sucking, and my other hand went down to fondle his balls. I was only briefly aware that I was sucking hard enough to mark him, but didn't care when I realized it. The idea of him wearing my mark actually turned me on.

My hand began to stroke faster, and my thumb rubbed on the underside of the head with every stroke. He began to thrust his hips slightly in time with my strokes, and soon he was panting in my ear.

"I'm about to come," he said, his grip on my hips tightening.

I released his neck and sat back again. I tightened my grip slightly while my other hand went under his balls where I used my knuckles to press on the muscle there. A string of profanities flew out of his mouth as his cock jerked and pulsed in my hand and he came hard in long spurts on all over his stomach and my hand.

I loosened my grip, but couldn't seem to stop stroking him. It was like I never wanted to let go of it. When he made eye contact with me again I finally stopped, and then I abruptly got up and went to the kitchen to wash my hands.

I had to remind myself that this was about being fun and adventurous, and I couldn't get attached. The way he was looking at me was like he cared, and even though I understood that it was most likely from his post-orgasmic haze, I also realized that I wanted him to. If this was going to work, I couldn't let myself want those things.

After my hands were clean, I wet down some paper towels and went back to the living room. Eric looked kind of upset as he was attempting to clean himself off with tissues. I frowned at the look on his face, and hoped that it was just because he didn't like messes or something.

"Here, this will work better," I said, and his head snapped up.

I smiled and got on my knees in front of him, and gently began to clean him off. I could tell he was looking at my face the whole time, but I studiously avoided looking back at him. After I wiped the last of the mess off of his drool-worthy abs, I tossed the paper towels into the trash can next to the coffee table and began buttoning his shirt back up.

Leaving the top few undone like he had them before, I started to get up, but Eric put his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you," he said sweetly.

"It was my pleasure," I replied after a brief moment of wanting to wrap myself in his arms and fall asleep for a little midday nap.

I stood up and pretended to have something to straighten on the coffee table so Eric could pull up his shorts. He was tucking his shirt in when I turned back around, but his eyes were still on me.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"That's it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. That's how no-strings-attached screwing goes. We get off, and then we go our separate ways. No strings."

His brows knitted together.

"Are you really okay with that?"

"Of course I am."

He stared at me for a moment longer, and then he nodded.

"I'll see you again tomorrow then," he said, and started for the door. When he was halfway out he stopped and turned to me once more. "Sookie… don't wear panties tomorrow."

Fuck. Me.

I was going to have sex, for the first time in two years, with a man packing magnum.

I almost fainted.


	3. You'll Need A Dolly For This Package

**A/N:**

Again, thank you all so much for the awesome response to this story! I'm thinking I really should have bought stock in Amazon with all the people who are online shopping now :)

I think I should mention that the entirety of this story is Sookie's POV. I do want to write some EPOV to tack onto the end later, but it was necessary for this whole thing to be in SPOV. You might get some EPOV later though!

* * *

**Chapter 3: You'll Need a Dolly For This Package**

Sleep that night didn't come easily. All I could think about were Eric's hands all over me, and his skilled mouth. I could only imagine what he could do with his cock.

I woke early the next morning and got quite a bit of work done before it was even close to time for Eric to deliver his package. With that slightly pornographic thought seeded firmly in my brain, I began cleaning. My home wasn't dirty by any means, but when I was nervous I had to do something with my hands. It had to be mindless work too, and cleaning was perfect for that.

Two hours later I was the official dust assassin, and if there was any left in my home then it was hiding from me. After I put all my cleaning supplies away, I realized that I was covered in dust and smelled like pledge.

"Shit!" I exclaimed after a glance at the clock, and ran to the bathroom to shower quickly. It was probably the shortest shower of my life, but it wasn't short enough, because as soon as I turned the water off I heard knocking. Quickly, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to let him inside. It wasn't like he wasn't about to see all of me anyway.

"Hi," I said as I opened the door. He was sweating again. "Sorry about my appearance, I was cleaning and lost track of time, and then I realized how dirty I'd gotten. I suppose it doesn't matter anyway since I'm just going to get all sweaty again," I rambled.

"Hi," he replied, staring at my partially naked, dripping form.

"Have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back," I told him, and then went back to the bathroom.

I toweled off my hair as best I could and ran a brush through it, threw on my thin, silk bathrobe, and went back out to the living room. Eric stood when I entered the room, and I took the package from his hands. Grabbing my letter opener from the desk, I sliced the tape on the small cardboard box and opened it up. A couple of seconds later, I had successfully extracted one magnum condom, and turned around with a triumphant smile.

Eric was grinning at me as I walked back over to him.

"Shoes," I said as I began undoing his shorts after setting the condom on the coffee table. He kicked them off and unbuttoned his shirt to pull it off too. I pulled his shorts and boxers down over his hips and let them fall to his feet. He stepped out of them too and untied my robe, helping it slip off my shoulders with his hands.

His eyes darkened with lust at the sight of my naked body, and he bent to kiss my lips, pulling me flush against him in the process. I felt his hands travel from my lower back down to my butt. He rubbed and squeezed, and I moaned appreciatively in his mouth. My hands went up to his hair and pulled the knot loose. His hair wasn't exceptionally long, just long enough to pull back. I loved it though. I was turned on by the idea of running my fingers through it and pulling on it.

"Bed?" he asked in a deep whisper.

I shook my head. "Too intimate. Couch," I said, and pushed him onto it.

"You don't like intimacy?" he asked as I straddled his lap.

"There is no intimacy in an arrangement like this, and doing it in my room, on my bed, is too intimate. Although, I suppose we could use the guest room eventually."

"You are one unique creature Miss Stackhouse," he chuckled.

I grinned and reached back to the coffee table for the condom. He took it from me and set it beside his leg.

"What are you doing? I'm ready," I told him.

"Oh no you're not," he said, and moved his hand between my legs.

I gasped as his fingers ran along the length of my folds. My hands grasped his shoulders when one of his long fingers slid into me. He pumped me with it a few times and then gently added another while his thumb began rubbing my clit. I was already shivering with pleasure when he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, using his free hand to stimulate the other.

He kept increasing the speed of his fingers, and then slowing down, sending me into a frenzy quickly.

"Please, Eric. I'm ready," I moaned.

He didn't object this time, and I groaned when he pulled his fingers from me and grabbed the condom. I watched him rip the package open with his teeth, then pull the condom out, and roll it onto his erection.

I lifted my hips slightly and Eric placed himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked him with a smile.

He chuckled in response and pushed up slightly, entering me about an inch. I shut up immediately and began to slowly lower myself onto him. He kept his hands on my hips, helping me take it slow, and stayed perfectly still, his eyes on mine.

I rocked my hips slowly, taking him in a little more with each motion. I was already panting heavily by the time he was halfway in. Eric was grinding his teeth, and he looked like he wanted to shut his eyes, but he kept them open. I would have preferred for him to keep them closed, because him staring into my eyes as I took him inside me was a very erotic experience, and it made me feel for him.

After about another minute, Eric was fully inside of me and panting just as much as I was. He rubbed my lower back while I adjusted to him, and when I couldn't take the lack of friction anymore, I began to move.

First it was just small rocking motions, and then I began to rise and fall slightly.

"Oh my god," Eric groaned when I picked up the pace.

He felt fan-fucking-tastic. I was being stretched in the most delicious way, and he was touching places inside me that had never been touched before. And then he surprised me.

I squealed in delight as he wrapped his arms around me and then moved us, without pulling out, so that he was on top of me on the couch. He hitched my legs up around his waist and began to thrust deeply, his angle perfect for rubbing against that certain spot I wasn't aware existed.

Moans came from deep in my throat with every thrust, and he was grunting and groaning above me every time I met him with a thrust of my own. He picked up speed even more, and then began to rub my clit with his thumb.

"Come, Sookie," he demanded, rubbing a little harder while looking me in the eyes. It was all so much stimulation, even the air around us felt charged. With one last thrust at the right angle from him, I came. Hard. It started at my center and spread like wildfire to the rest of my body. I was still pulsing around him when he pushed deeply into me and stiffened. His entire body shuddered and he groaned into my neck, as his hips kept moving involuntarily. I held him tightly to me as we both came down and tried to catch our breath.

It was, without even the single, tiniest doubt, the best sex I'd ever had. We lay there for a couple of minutes, and then Eric pulled away and disposed of the condom. I didn't feel like I could move. Even my scalp felt relaxed.

Eric put his boxers and shorts back on and then he climbed on top of me again, tenderly kissing my breasts, shoulders, and neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked as reality began to come back to me bit by bit.

"Snuggling," he said adorably, and laid his head on my chest.

"No."

"No?"

"No, this is fuck buddies. It's orgasms and "see ya." So… see ya," I said, trying to be firm even though I really was a sucker for snuggling.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm okay with the fuck buddies thing, but we can snuggle. So I either leave now and this doesn't happen again, or we get to snuggle a little bit after every time," he said, just as firmly.

Well, shit.

"Okay, fine. We can cuddle, but no more than ten minutes," I said, and he grinned as he settled his head on my chest again. "Jesus, you're like a woman."

"So tell me something," he asked after a minute or so, his hand stroking my leg lightly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you no longer with the ex?"

"Seriously? Do I really have to say it again?" I sat up slightly, and he did too.

"Come on, Sookie. If we're going to fuck regularly, I'd like to know some things about you."

"I don't know…"

"How about a tit for tat deal. You tell me something, I tell you something," he offered.

"Fair enough."

"Okay then. I want to know what the story is with your ex," he said, grinning gleefully.

"Not much of a story," I sighed. "We met when he moved to town about 4 years ago. He asked me out, we dated for a while, and then I found out he had a wife and a couple of kids in another state. He always traveled on business, and was leading one of those double lives you only hear about on TV."

"Are you joking?" he asked while looking me right in the eyes.

"Nope. No joke. I confronted him about it after I found a picture of him with his family tucked away in his wallet and threatened to tell his wife, but he promised to leave and I thought perhaps it was better for her to live in ignorance."

Eric stayed silent for a moment.

"Was that wrong of me? I hate the man, but I couldn't justify ruining three other lives in the attempt to ruin his."

"No, it wasn't wrong of you. If you knew her it would be a different story, but you didn't," he said, the sincerity of his statement was obvious.

"Now how about my question?" I grinned slyly, and I admit I wanted him to be nervous about what I was going to ask. He didn't look nervous though; he looked completely open and ready to share anything. He sat up on the couch and picked my robe up from the floor before helping me into it.

"Covering me up?"

"Your breasts are distracting," he said simply. Eric sat back with his head resting on the armrest, and I got up and straddled his waist so he could stretch out his long legs. "So what's your question?"

I thought about it for a moment. I had a feeling that he would answer anything I asked, but I wasn't sure how personal I wanted to go. Then he extended his arms to grasp my hips and I caught sight of a tattoo on his forearm. How had I not noticed that before?

I brushed over it with my fingertips and tried to read it. It was two words in another language, and it looked like it was in handwriting, not a certain font.

"What does your tattoo mean?" I asked before I could stop myself, hoping after I'd spoken that the answer wasn't too personal.

Eric smiled warmly up at me, and said, "It says, ångrar ingenting, which is Swedish for regret nothing."

"You're Swedish?" I asked, astonished. If he was, he'd either mastered the American accent, or he'd been here so long that hints of his Swedish one were long-gone.

"My mother was. She raised me in Stockholm until I was six, and she taught me English as a second language. When she died I came to America to be raised by my father."

"I'm so sorry you lost your mother," I said sincerely, all worry of getting too close being thrown out the window.

"It's okay," he smiled. "I have a few good memories of her. When I turned seventeen I received a letter from her that she'd written when she found out about her cancer. The last words in it were, _'You must promise me that no matter what path you take in your life, you will regret nothing. Everything happens for a reason.'_ When I turned eighteen I wanted to get a tattoo, and I was trying to figure something out when I remembered the words. I wrote it down for the artist, and she said she could do it in my handwriting."

"That's your handwriting?" I asked. It was beautiful. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

I could hardly believe he'd just shared something so personal and intimate with me.

"It's okay to know things about each other, Sookie," he said as though he knew what I was thinking. "We have to be able to trust each other."

"I trust you," I said, and I meant it.

"I trust you too," he replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Okay, I think cuddle and question time is over," I said, and got off of him and the couch. He stood too, and pulled his shirt back on while I tightened my robe around myself.

"When will this happen again?" he asked.

"Well, I probably shouldn't do any more personal shopping for the month… or for a couple of months," I said, and he frowned. "But, I thought of that this morning. I'm a computer programmer slash web developer, and with the side work I do I often get things sent via Fed-ex, but I put out a request to ship everything UPS…"

He grinned devilishly.

"So things will be coming to me often. I guess we'll just have to see what kind of mood we're in when I get a delivery."

"I can promise you that I will _always_ be in the mood," he said, sitting down to put his shoes back on.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because it shouldn't," he smirked.


	4. Return to Sender

**A/N:**

I love you all so much! Once again, thank you to all the readers for the fantastic response! Only two more chapters after this one!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return to Sender**

For the next three months I enjoyed our arrangement. So much, that if my life were a movie, a hot, funny montage would play showing Eric and I in various sexual positions, clothes flying, and pleasure being had.

We would meet an average of two or three times a week, and the sex was always amazing. After a few times, we even got into role-playing a little.

I didn't tell anyone about my relationship (thing?) with Eric. My best friend Amelia had these kinds of flings, I didn't. I'd always sort of looked down on her ability to have sex without feelings, but now I understood why she did it. It was nice to have a release regularly, but not have to deal with the obligations of a relationship. I struggled with it a bit at first, but managed to distance myself from my feelings quite well.

Eric was a good lay, and that was all.

I hadn't seen him in a few days, and was contemplating buying something online when Amelia called and asked me to go on a girl date with her for dinner and dancing at a club in Shreveport. I agreed. It had been too long since I'd gone out and had fun like that, and I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to see about getting back into the dating world.

"Jesus, you are smokin' hot!" Amelia practically screamed when I got to her house to pick her up. "Are you getting laid or something, because you have the look of a sexually satisfied woman!"

I'd worn my best little black dress. It had a plunging neckline, and clung to my curves beautifully. I paired it with some heels and free flowing hair. I didn't think I looked any different than I normally did, but apparently being fucked by your UPS man regularly made a person put off a glow.

"Maybe," I grinned.

"Oh my god! Spill!"

"It's not a relationship or anything, just an occasional romp is all," I said. It was more than the occasional romp, but I didn't want to get into too many details.

"Who is it?" she asked, suddenly whispering even though we were totally alone.

"Not telling you," I whispered back, laughing when her jaw dropped. "You don't know him Ames."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope, now let's go to dinner. I'm starving!"

We went to a popular restaurant in Shreveport for dinner. Amelia made reservations for us, so we didn't wait long when we got there. As I looked around at the other couples in the more intimate booths and corner tables, I found myself wishing I were there with a man. Was getting laid regularly really enough? Did I want something more intimate?

"What are you thinking about?" Amelia asked.

"What?"

"You were staring at that couple over there," she said, nodding a table across the restaurant. "You look like you're in love or something. Oh gosh… you're in love with someone aren't you? Is it the fuck buddy?"

"Shhh! Not so loud. No, I'm not in love with the… person. It's just sex," I said.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me," she replied, and then our food came.

We managed to switch topics to Amelia's current boy toy, who had just asked her to be exclusive. She wasn't sure she was ready to commit herself to one man, even though he was the best in her rotation. I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but I realized that I was doing the same thing… sort of.

The waiter had just handed us a dessert menu when I spotted something that made my heart stop. Eric, my fuck buddy, my delivery man, the man I swore I had no feelings for, was being seated with a beautiful blond woman. I'd never seen him in clothes that weren't brown, and there he was, all dressed up. They were smiling and laughing, and he even pulled her chair out for her.

Fuck.

I couldn't deny it any longer. I had feelings for him. Seeing him with another woman fucking hurt. I was upset for a couple of reasons. One, that I felt betrayed even though I had no right to whatsoever. I'd been planning on being open to other men tonight, hadn't I? It wasn't any different.

Two, this only meant one thing. I had to end it. You couldn't be fuck buddies if there were feelings involved. Goodbye thrice-weekly orgasm deliveries, goodbye the most amazing head of my life, goodbye magnum cock, but mostly, goodbye Eric, and that was what hurt the most.

As the tears, yes I was going to freaking cry over this bullshit, began to fill my eyes Amelia told the waiter we'd changed our mind about dessert and asked for the check. He walked away, and Amelia grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down and shook my head.

"Dammit Sookie, tell me."

"The man I'm having a thing with is here," I said quietly, refusing to look up. I didn't want him to see me.

"Where?"

"He's just been seated, behind you and four tables to the right," I said. "They're both blond."

"Holy shit. Nice one, Sook! He's hot," she said, and then seemed to remember that I was upset. "Oh no… you fell for him, didn't you?"

My eyes snapped to hers, and I felt a tear fall. I'd admitted to myself that I had feelings for him already, but had I actually fallen for him too? There was only one answer. Yes, I had. The one man I had finally, truly fallen in love with only saw me as a no-strings lay. Just wonderful. Who did I fuck over in a past life?

"We need to get out of here," I said, my panic increasing. I didn't want him to see me.

At that moment the waiter came back with the check. Amelia, who thankfully always had cash on her, quickly put some money in the book, and we got up. We tried to make a quick exit, and we were going to have to walk very close to their table, but a server came through with a huge tray of food, and we had to stop.

I kept glancing at his table, praying he'd keep his eyes on his beautiful date and not notice me, but just as the server got past us he looked up, right at me.

To Eric, it looked like I'd been standing there, staring at him, crying, for fucks sake. He probably thought I was crazy. At first he seemed surprised to see me, and then he took in my appearance and worry filled his beautiful eyes. I was frozen in place as he began to stand up, but thankfully Amelia pulled me away quickly, and before I knew it we were in my car again.

I have no idea why she let me drive, but she did, and before I knew it I was spilling everything to her. How it began, how it continued, how it had to end.

"You don't have to end it. He might feel the same way about you," she offered.

"No, I can't believe that he could feel the same and still go out with someone else. Even if he did, I'd never be able to forget that, and I couldn't trust him."

"Sookie, I know I seem to promote the whole fuck buddies thing, but as you know, I have been in love before. Love is so much better, and you have to hold onto it if you find it. Don't let this slip through your fingers okay?"

We didn't say anything else for the entire ride back to Bon Temps. Dancing was definitely out of the line-up for tonight.

"Rain check?" I asked when I dropped Amelia off.

"Of course," she said, and gave me a hug. "Remember what I said, okay?"

I nodded, and she went inside while I went home and straight to bed. I didn't want to think about Eric anymore. Sleeping on it sounded wonderful, and it wasn't like I'd see him unless I got a delivery anyway.

Sleeping on it didn't help. What did help was figuring out that I had no deliveries coming to me unless I decided to online shop. I wasn't going there. I needed a break from Eric. I needed to figure out what the hell I wanted to do.

What it all came down to was that I had no idea how Eric felt about me, and that even if he did, I couldn't trust him enough to be in a relationship with him. So even though it hurt like hell, I had to end it.

But how to do that?

A week and a half later and I still hadn't figured it out. Apparently, Eric was antsy for answers because he showed up at my door, not in a UPS uniform.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you working?" I asked in shock after opening the door.

He was wearing a thin, green shirt, blue jeans, and flip flops. He was delicious. I tried not to drool, and focused on keeping my emotions in check.

"I haven't seen you in a while, and I'm beginning to get the feeling it's because of that night at the restaurant," he explained. "We need to talk."

"Come in," I sighed, stepping to the side so he could walk past me. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," he said as he went into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch. I followed and sat in the chair off to the side. "You can't even sit next to me?"

"What do you need to say to me?" I asked, ignoring his annoyance at my behavior.

"Let's start with why I haven't delivered anything for the last week and a half," he said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees.

"Because I don't want any more deliveries from you," I said.

"Why? Is this because of what happened at the restaurant?"

"Yes and no."

"Don't give me that woman bullshit, Sookie. Just tell me what happened."

"Fine. Yes, it's because of what happened that night. I didn't like seeing you with another woman, but I have no right to be upset about it because it's what we agreed to. You can be with other women and I can be with other men."

"Have you been with other men?" he asked quickly.

"No, I haven't, but I'll admit that my friend and I were going to go dancing that night, and I was open to the idea of getting back into dating."

His eyes glanced elsewhere, and I felt a pang of regret.

"So then what's the problem?" he asked in a slightly colder tone.

"The problem is that I didn't like it. Even though I had no right to be upset, the fact remains that I was still upset. Somewhere in all my trying to not get attached to you, I did, and I fell for you." He immediately looked at me again. "That's why this can't continue. I can't have a no-strings-attached relationship with you because there are strings now, or at least I want there to be."

And then he had to go and say the one thing I both desperately wanted to hear, and desperately feared he would say.

"I have feelings for you too."

"No," I shook my head.

"Yes," he said, and moved to sit on his knees in front of me. I shook my head again and closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my knee, and then he spoke again. "Why can't I have feelings for you?" I didn't answer. I couldn't tell him it was because I could never trust him. My ex has squashed the ability to trust right out of me, and then seeing Eric with another woman… "Is it because of my job?"

"What?" I asked in shock. How could he think that?

"Do you not want to have a relationship with me because I'm just a delivery driver?" he asked again, and I saw that he was completely serious.

"No! Eric," I said, bringing my hands up to his face. "Eric, I would love you if you were a convenience store clerk or a fast food drive through employee. Your job doesn't matter to me."

He smiled, and took my hands in his.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said.

"I don't know if I want to hear it."

"No, you need to know. Sookie… I'm not really a delivery driver," he said with pleading eyes. Pleading for what? For me to not be shocked? To not be angry?

"Explain."

"I used to be a delivery driver. It was a while ago, about four years. The guy who runs the branch needed a driver because the one he had quit early, and the one he had lined up wasn't able to quit his job yet. I'm very good friends with the boss and he asked if I would fill in for a few months. My filling in ended yesterday and I planned on telling you last week."

"Easy for you to say now," I said, and pulled my hands from his grip.

"Don't do that," he said. "I was going to tell you."

"What am I supposed to say? This is the very reason that it doesn't matter if you have feelings for me too. I can't trust you."

"Yes, you can."

"No. Even before your little confession my answer was going to be the same," I said, trying desperately to maintain my stance.

"Why?"

"Because you were out with another woman."

"So what? You admitted you were going to be into meeting guys that night, and you can't say now that nothing would have happened," he said, and stood up. He was getting angry. I'd never seen him angry, and if this wasn't so serious I would have been turned on. I stood up too.

"I know that! That's why I'm not going to say it. I like to think nothing would have happened, but I can't say for sure. I'm just saying that if you could date another woman while you had feelings for me, then it would always be in the back of my mind. I can't trust you."

"You're being ridiculous," he huffed, and turned away from me.

I was, and I knew it, but I wasn't willing to put my heart on the line again. Not when I was really in love.

"It doesn't matter. I have to be able to trust you, and I can't do that. It's best to just end this now."

He turned to face me again.

"So let me get all this straight. You love me, and I love you, but we can't be together because I wasn't up front that I was only going to be a delivery man for a while, and because you saw me having dinner with another woman, both of which give you reason to believe that you can't trust me. Is that right?"

He'd actually said the words. I could hardly believe it. As much as I wanted to say, no, it wasn't right, that I was wrong and we could do this, my stubborn streak wouldn't let me. I was too afraid.

"Yes, that's right," I said evenly.

He stared at me for a full minute, his eyes cold, but I could still see that my words had hurt him.

"Well," he began. "I suppose there's nothing else I can do to convince you that this can work. Since that's the case I guess I can tell you that the woman I was with wasn't my date. She's my oldest friend, the closest thing I have to family, and also a lesbian."

Fuck. I'd really screwed the pooch on this one. I hung my head, ashamed at myself. Even if I tried now, there was no way he would want me.

"I'm sorry this turned out the way it did," he said.

I closed my eyes, which were welling up with tears. I heard his footsteps retreating, and then the screen door opened and closed. There was the sound of him walking down the porch steps, a car door opening and slamming shut, and then I heard him drive away. There's nothing quite like the sound of the person you love literally driving out of your life, and being able to hear it until they were so far away that the sound didn't reach your ears anymore.


	5. Fragile: Handle With Care

**A/N:**

If some of you are just now getting review replies from me from a couple chapters ago, I apologize. The alerts finally started popping into my inbox. Apparently the site has been a bit alert fail.

Again, THANK YOU for the amazing response to this story! I'm so happy everyone loves it so much! I apologize to those of you that were surprised by the angst last chapter. But really, that was the only angsty chapter in the story, so I didn't want to categorize the whole story as angst or drama for one chapter. I hope you understand.

On with the happy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fragile: Handle With Care**

I fell to the couch numbly, and sat there for a while. I didn't cry, I didn't get angry. I had nobody to be upset with but myself, and I wasn't really in the mood to be mad at me.

I'd fucked up, plain and simple. I was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason and I refused to regret starting what I had with Eric. I couldn't bring myself to not regret what had just happened though. It was still too soon to see any positive outcomes from it.

When I finally got off the couch, I went straight to my freezer and pulled out the bottle of vodka I kept there. Then I got drunk. I hadn't been drunk in a while, but I'd probably just fucked myself over by dismissing Eric, so a little alcohol seemed like a good solution.

After one drunken pity party, and one hellacious hangover the next morning, I decided to move on. It wasn't likely that I would see him again. I didn't know his phone number, where he lived. Hell, I didn't even know where he worked. Eric definitely had one up on the knowledge part of our… thing.

One week later, I got my first UPS delivery from the new guy. He was surprisingly good looking, but he eyed me like he wanted to act out a porno. Eric wouldn't have done that. After he left I put out a new notice that everything should be delivered FedEx again. That guy was about fifty and married with kids. I could deal with that. Mr. Rape-y eyes? Not so much.

Amelia tried to cash in the rain check, and I considered it for a brief second, but ultimately couldn't do it. I was being ridiculous again, but the knowledge that Eric hadn't actually been dating other women was eating at me. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about it. I asked for another week, and then I would go out with her, but no promises of getting back into the dating scene were made.

The morning of the day I was set to go out with Amelia was a crappy one. The weather was finally turning bitter cold, and I still didn't truly feel up to going anywhere. I pulled on some sweats and my heavy robe to walk down to the mailbox. There was the normal junk mail, a couple of bills, and a small package with no return address. On the walk back to the house I looked at the handwriting again and my heard skipped a beat. It reminded me of Eric's tattoo.

I walked a little faster, and as soon as I entered the house I tossed the rest of the mail onto the kitchen table and sat down with the package still in my hands.

"It's just a package, Sookie, open it," I said aloud to myself.

With shaky hands, I tore open the end and shook out the contents. There was a red piece of construction paper, and what looked like bits of string. Confused, I opened the folded paper and my breath caught in my throat.

It was a heart with little holes punched out, and string tied in them. Written on the heart in Eric's beautiful script were the words:

_Sookie, _

_I love you, and I can't get you out of my head or my heart. So I'm giving it to you… with strings attached. Please keep it safe. It would be a shame for it to break again. _

_Love,_

_Eric_

I almost cried. We'd talked once about cheesy gestures, and my fondness for them. He obviously remembered. I frantically searched the package for any sign of an address or an additional piece of paper, but there was nothing. In my haste, the heart had flipped over and I saw that on the back of it was a phone number with the words, "Call me."

I knew what I had to do. I pulled my cell off its charger and dialed the number. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" he asked, and I almost melted. It was so wonderful to hear his voice again.

"I need your address," I said.

I could practically see him smiling on the other end of the phone call as he rattled it off to me.

"I'll be there in two hours," I said, and hung up.

Quickly, I jumped into the shower and took a razor to my legs, since I hadn't done that in a week. Disgusting, yes, but it wasn't like I had anyone around to notice.

I reluctantly pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, because while I would have preferred a dress for easy access, it was just too cold. After grabbing my purse and stuffing the last magnum into it, I was out the door and on my way to Shreveport.

I didn't know the area Eric lived in by the address, but I was sure I knew how to get there. When I got into the neighborhood, I realized that it was definitely time to ask Eric what he really did for a living. The houses were huge and fancy, the driveways full of nice, new cars. After driving around in circles for a while, I finally spotted the house that matched the address.

It was beautiful. I didn't get that haughty, fancy vibe that I got from most of the other houses in the area, but rather a homey vibe. I loved it immediately.

Suddenly, I was struck with a wave of confidence, and I used that to get out of the car and walk to the front door before I lost my nerve. I rang the doorbell and almost instantly the door was yanked open.

Eric looked almost as shitty as I had for the last week, but he also looked as hopeful as I felt.

"I really don't want to embarrass myself, so I'm just going to ask one thing," I said, smiling when he nodded. "Are you and I the only ones here?"

"Yes," he confirmed with a huge grin.

"Good," I said, and then I attacked him.

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. My lips pressed against his in a hard and needy way, and to my utter delight he kissed me back, just as hard and needy. Eric kicked the door shut and pressed me up against it, and I dropped my purse to the floor.

"I love you so much," I said between kisses. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

His kisses trailed down to my neck as I spoke, and he nipped at my skin lightly when I said that last part.

"Damn right you shouldn't have," he said, and before I could get angry and untangle myself from him, he continued, "And I should have told you the truth about myself a long time ago. I'm sorry too."

I touched his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I was being ridiculous about everything. When you're with a man for almost two years and you find out one day that he hid an entire other life from you, you kind of have trust issues."

"That's exactly why I should have told you," he said, and there was regret in his eyes.

"Hold up. We both need to stop this blaming ourselves thing. I think it's safe to say we both know what went wrong and we're both sorry we acted like idiots, me more than you," I smiled. "But this all happened for a reason, I have to believe that."

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Only if you are my boyfriend," I replied.

He kissed me again in response, and this time there was even more need in it. I ground my hips against him, and his breathing picked up.

"Couch?" he asked quickly.

"Bedroom," I requested, and from the look on his face I knew he understood the importance of that. I was allowing us to do this in an intimate setting, and I couldn't have been more ready.

"You sure?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, just grab my purse first. The last magnum is in there," I grinned. He grinned back and set me on my feet. I pulled the condom out of my purse with a smile, and kissed him again.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Allow me," he said, and suddenly I was in his arms again, and he was carrying me bridal style through his house.

I ran my fingers through his hair, which he'd left down, and kissed his neck until I felt myself being laid down on a bed.

"So, this is my room," he said as he climbed on top of me.

I looked around. We were on a giant bed in a huge room. There was a flat screen on the wall, and a huge closet as well as a big, dark-stained dresser.

"I think it's time you tell me what you really do for a living," I said, gaping at him.

He chuckled, and ran his hands up my back underneath my shirt where he unclasped my bra.

"I'll explain later. It's been too long," he said, pulling my shirt off, and then my bra.

"I won't argue," I said as my hands went to his jeans and unbuttoned them.

A minute later we were both naked, and Eric was kissing his way down my body.

"I've missed this," he muttered, and then he was devouring me. I'd missed it too, and I let him know through my loud moans. He didn't stop until I got off, and then he started frantically searching for the condom.

"It's on the bed somewhere," I said, and began helping him search. If we were cockblocked by a hidden condom I would be so pissed. After a few frustrating minutes of searching Eric found it on the floor under his jeans.

"Aha!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh, thank god," I said, and fell back onto the pillows.

"I could have ran to the store to get some if we didn't find it," he said as he rolled it on.

"With an erection like this?" I teased as I wrapped my hand around it.

"Okay, maybe you would have had to go get them," he said, teasing my entrance with his tip.

"I guess it's a good thing we found it then, huh," I said impatiently, trying to get him to push forward slightly.

He teased me for a moment longer, and then his expression turned serious. He kissed me, slow and sweet, pouring all his love and affection into it.

"I love you," he said, and before I could return the sentiment he slowly pushed into me.

Sex with Eric had always been fast and urgent, and I'd constantly tried to think of it as a means to an end. Now I saw that it never was. I cared for him, deeply, and somewhere between that first romp on the couch and the last time we'd done it, which just happened to be against a wall, I'd fallen for him. By some miracle, he'd fallen for me too.

This time, the sex was different. He was taking it so slow, like he wanted to remember every last detail. I met each of his slow thrusts, enjoying the feel of him inside me. I wasn't sure I'd find anything but him satisfying ever again. This was lovemaking, and it was wonderful. It was filled with meaningful movements, whispered declarations, and sweet kisses all the way to the end.

The ending itself was mind-blowing. It had never been that intense, and yet so simple at the same time. It wasn't about getting our own pleasure anymore; it was about wanting to give pleasure to the one you loved.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to cuddle," Eric teased me when I snuggled into him after he came back from disposing of the condom.

"Yes I do, and you'd better get used to it," I said.

He chuckled and pulled me into his body.

"I think now it's time you told me what it is you do for a living," I said.

"I suppose it is," he agreed, and then we moved on the bed so that we were facing each other. "I don't actually do anything."

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "I got trust fund money from my mother, along with her life insurance, and that alone could allow me to live comfortably for quite a while."

"But not live in a house like this with no job."

"No. This was my father's house. He owned several businesses in the area and made quite a lot of money. In order for me to take over all of it, he made me get a job when I was a teenager. He said he wanted me to understand what a real job was like so that I wouldn't take the things I had for granted. I worked in a grocery store for a while, and a fast-food restaurant, and then when I turned eighteen I started working for UPS. My dad was good friends with the guy who runs the local branch."

"How long did you work for UPS? You're what… twenty-six or something? Oh goodness I don't even know your age," I said and buried my face into a pillow.

"I worked for them for six years, and I'm now twenty-eight," he said. "And don't be embarrassed. I don't know how old you are either."

I looked at him in astonishment. "How did we fall in love if we don't even know the most basic things about each other?"

"Because we did. We have plenty of time to learn the other stuff," he smiled.

"I'm twenty-five," I said. "Now keep going with your story."

"I worked for UPS for six years, and then my father died of a heart attack so I quit to take care of everything. I received life insurance from him, and all of his investments fell to my name as well as all of his businesses. Pretty much the only work I do is a monthly visit to the businesses to make sure everything is running smoothly. I have a good friend that's an accountant who keeps track of all the books, and there's a trusty manager at each one. I just kind of sit back and make money."

"If I didn't know you, I'd call you a pompous ass."

He laughed. "Yeah, I probably would too."

"I have a question," I said.

"Okay."

"The last time we saw each other you asked me if I didn't want to be with you because of your job. That didn't strike me as odd then, but now it does," I said cautiously. "Is there some history there?"

"Yes," he smiled weakly.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"I had a girlfriend when I was working for UPS. Not the entire time, just towards the last six months or so. She knew who my father was, and she assumed I was just one of those kids who would never have to work and go work with the parent. I think she thought that I was being rebellious in my working as a delivery driver, that I would reject anything my father gave me. So she always pushed for me to quit driving, and go to college for business or something. When I refused, she broke up with me."

"Did you care for her?"

"Yes, in the beginning. The she showed what she was really like, so it didn't hurt when she ended it. It just showed me that I'd have to be careful about who I dated. A few months later my father died, and it wasn't until she got wind that I would be taking control of everything did she try to _comfort_ me."

I frowned. "I'm sorry you had to deal with a woman like that."

"It was more than just her. These last four years have been filled with women that only want the money I have."

"Filled, huh?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not a whore, Sookie. I didn't say I dated all of them, there were just a lot of women who hit on me for my money."

"How many women have you been with?"

"Seven, including you," he said. "What about you?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"The ex, and me?"

"Yes, I didn't have men hit on me all the time for my money," I said, and rolled over.

"Oh hell no, you are not going to get mad at me for having a higher number than you. It's only seven, Sookie. That's practically a virgin these days."

He spooned up behind me and pulled me tight against his chest.

"Why are you upset?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I just don't want to think about you with other women, especially after we just made love for the first time."

"You asked," he said, and I huffed. He was right, I had asked, but I hadn't expected to be so annoyed at the answer.

"I've never loved anyone but you, Sookie. None of those girls lasted because I didn't care for them very deeply. They always got comfortable and then let their true colors show."

"And what if you haven't seen my true colors yet?" I asked.

"I think I have. Even in the very beginning I could tell that you weren't the kind of woman to have a no strings kind of thing. You had no idea who I was, and you didn't care what I did for a living. I know that you're kind and generous just from looking into your eyes. I love you, Sookie. That's not going to change."

I turned in his arms to face him, and planted a kiss on his neck since it was the part in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know I'm being ridiculous again, and I suppose you'll just have to get used to that because I seem to have made it a habit with you."

"It's okay, but I reserve the right to always call you out on it," he said.

"Deal," I laughed.


	6. Delivery Accepted

**A/N:**

This is it, ladies! Last chapter! Thank you all again for being so awesome with this story. I do have some promises to fulfill regarding some Eric POV of some parts in this, and if I get a clear idea of another short story for these two, I'll totally write it. So if you have any ideas of anything you'd like to see, let me know!

Thanks to Sunkisz once more for betaing this entire thing in one night, which allowed me to post an update every day. You rock my socks, Piglet!

Another thanks to A_Redhead_Thing for helping me out with chapter titles!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Delivery Accepted  
**

A year and a half later…

It was the middle of the worst part of the summer again, two years since I'd met Eric. Many things had changed since we'd admitted our love for one another. We'd really taken our time and dated so that we could get to know everything there was to know about each other. I even tried to implement a no-sex rule until we could name ten personal things about each other's childhood, but that failed epically when Eric came to my house dressed in the UPS uniform that he'd kept. Since that surprise appearance, the uniform came out once every six months or so. Usually if one of us was feeling nostalgic. We had a lot of fun replaying old memories, and amping up the UPS porn lines. With Eric, I'd discovered how funny sex could be.

Eric was about to open a bar with his friend Pam, the woman from the restaurant, and he'd asked me to move in with him. It took me a while to decide, but there was really nothing holding me at my house other than it having been in my family for so long.

Two days prior, I'd given him my answer. I would move in with him, but I wanted to keep my house and rent it to Amelia and her now live-in boyfriend, Tray. Her apartment was too small for the two of them, and they had been looking for a bigger place, so it was perfect.

Eric came over to help me pack, and to screw me on the kitchen counter since we'd never managed to actually do it there. After we got that out of the way, he actually began helping me pack. Halfway through the day we had all my bedroom stuff packed and most of the living room.

About that time, I noticed that Eric kept glancing at the door, and seemed to get more and more edgy and nervous. It disconcerted me, because he was always the picture of calm, collected, and confident. Negative thoughts began to swirl in my head. Was he having doubts about me moving in with him? Why else would he be acting so nervous? This wasn't something I could just let go of. If he was already feeling this way and we were just packing, how was he going to act when I actually moved in?

"Are you having second thoughts?" I blurted out, the words causing tears to well up in my eyes.

"What?" he asked, shocked. "No!" He stared at me for a moment, and then he looked upset. "Are you?"

"No!"

"Then why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because the more we pack, the more nervous you get, and you keep looking at the door like you want to leave. I'm serious, Eric. If you're having doubts you need to tell me now," I said, and I could feel myself beginning to shake.

"No honey, that's not why I'm nervous," he said as he pulled me into his arms. I began to cry into his chest.

"Then tell me why. You're scaring me."

"I…" he started, but hesitated. I pulled away from his chest to look at his face, and before he could say anything else there was a loud knock at the door. Eric let out a long breath of relief, and I yanked myself from his arms and stomped to the door.

The rape-y eyed UPS guy was standing on the porch, sweating profusely in the thick heat. Oddly, I didn't feel the need to offer him a glass of lemonade.

"I've got a package here for ya," he said suggestively, and I almost gagged. If Eric had said that same line I probably would have attacked him right there on the porch, but this guy? Hell. No.

I took the package from his hands and said a quick thanks before letting the door slam in his face.

"Were you expecting something?" Eric asked curiously.

"No," I said, as I looked the package over. There was no return address, and it was rather small. I grabbed a knife in the kitchen and sat at the table to open it. Inside the small box was an even smaller velvet box, and a note. I pulled the note out and opened it up.

_Give the box to Eric._

Well, okay.

I picked up the little velvet box and handed it to Eric who was standing in front of me.

"The note says to give this to you," I said.

I honestly had no idea what was in it. I was still shaken up from our conversation, and confused about the package. Eric turned the tiny box in his large hand a few times, and then he locked my gaze with his as he dropped to one knee.

Holy shit.

Oh my god.

No fucking way is this happening.

His confident smile was back in place, but his shaking hands gave away his nervousness. He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I'd ever seen in my life.

"We didn't begin this relationship of ours in the most conventional of ways, but it worked for us. I've been in love with you for two amazing years, and I want to love you for many, many more. Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

I had tears silently streaming down my face as I smiled stupidly at him.

"Yes," I answered, and then I was pulled from the chair and wrapped in his arms, our lips pressed firmly together.

"I love you so much," he said, and then took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. "Perfect."

"It's beautiful," I said, staring at it.

"It was my mother's. Part of her letter to me said that I was to give it to the woman I could see myself with when we both had no teeth," he grinned.

"She actually wrote that?"

"Yes, she did."

"I think I would have loved your mother," I said, tearing up again.

"No tears," he said gently, brushing them away with his thumbs.

I sniffled. "Is this what you were so nervous about?"

"Yes it was. I have no idea what I would have told you if he hadn't shown up at that moment. I really thought you were going to break up with me for a minute there."

"I thought that's just what _you_ were about to do," I admitted.

"We're a couple of idiots," he chuckled, and I laughed.

"Yes, we are."

"What do you say we go celebrate this in the bedroom? Our last tryst in this house."

"I think that's a marvelous idea," I agreed, and we both stood up. "Are you going to carry me back to the bedroom and be romantic?"

He snorted. "Hell no. I'm going to claim what's mine."

With that said, he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I squealed and giggled as he slapped me on the ass and carried me back to my bedroom like a caveman.

This, ladies and gentlemen, was my future husband, and I couldn't have loved him more.


	7. Announcement

**This is just a note to let you know that the first and second chapters of the Eric POV to this story is now published.**

It's called _Sign There_

**Link (remove spaces)**: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6047325/1/Sign_There

If you're not a copy/paster, the link will be under my stories in my profile :)


End file.
